


The Blue Box

by HisHeartKiller



Category: Doctor Who, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral, Past rickyl, i was very much exhausted when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon and the tenth doctor !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Box

Daryl never knew what to expect when the blue box showed up in front of him but he knew he was happy after it did. The doctor was there for him after he lost it all.

"I ain't your charity case." Daryl grunted as the doctor started the Tardis.  
"I never said you were." The doctor stated.  
"So where we goin now?" Daryl asked. They've been to three planets, 10 years into the future after the zombie virus has been cured and to the past before things got bad for him.  
"Your choice." The doctor grinned.  
Daryl thought for a minute. "Who are you?" Daryl asked.  
"You know that." The doctor said.  
"What are we doin? This shit ain't real." Daryl was so confused. "I saw all those photos of you on that tv." Daryl meant the Tardis counsel. "Your not them." Daryl wanted to break something he was so frustrated.  
"But that is me. I just get a new face every ounce and a while. This is my tenth." He tried to be funny but Daryl wasn't having it.  
Daryl felt the Tardis stop. "Where are we?" He asked.  
The doctor gestured the door.  
Daryl opened it. He was in the prison again. Why did he bring him back here?  
Daryl stepped out and he could hear the familiar sounds.  
 "Rick!" Daryl moaned.  
He heard him from the past getting his cock sucked from Rick.  
After Daryl had cum in Ricks mouth he stood from his knees and looked Daryl in the eyes.  
"I love you." Rick said.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Daryl angrily asked.  
"This was the last time you were happy." The doctor said.  
Daryl knew he never said it but he lived Rick too.  
"Get me out of here!" He grunted.  
Daryl rushed back into the Tardis.  
Daryl didn't say anything neither did the doctor.  
They just looked at each other for a moment.  
"I want you to be happy like that again" the doctor said.  
Both were to awkward to make the first move to nothing happened that day.  
(6 months later.)  
Daryl and the doctor have traveled a lot now. All over. Different places, times, planets. Everything was perfect. Except when Daryl started a fight because someone annoyed him in someway.  
Daryl and the Doctor just safety ran from to "giant blue fish heads fuckers" in Daryl's words. Because one called Daryl a simple 21st century Human so he punched one.  
The doctor was mad at him.  
"I don't like violence!" He said when they finally reached he Tardis.  
Daryl could see he was mad.  
"I'm sorry!... Okay? " was the only thing he could think to say.  
"I'm okay with your sarcasticness and your snickering but no hitting!" He was  so angry.  
"Okay!" He wanted him to stop yelling. He's never seen the doctor angry.  
"I'm gonna go to bed." Daryl and said and the doctor did the same.  
Daryl stopped in the hall when the doctor walked by.  
He didn't know what to say so all he did was kiss him.  
"I'm happy now." Daryl said after he broke the kiss.  
The doctor took his hand and led him to the bedroom.  
"As happy as you were then?" The doctor asked as they started kissing again.  
Daryl wasn't sure at first. Rick was the first man he ever loved.  
The first man who made him feel like a person.  
But the doctor showed him so much more. Showed him life and happiness. Showed him love and kindness.  
The doctor made him better.  
"Happier." Daryl said as he dropped to his knees for the man he loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thimk ???  
> New cross over anyone ??


End file.
